History Project & Much More
by mayling.pineda.5
Summary: Can going to the library with a bastard to meet the girl that you 'love' lead you to understand that your ' love' is just a way to hide your emotions towards your best friend will you tell him or just keep it to yourself and lie to yourself on who you really love
1. Freezing shower

Ring!.. Ring!.. Ring!.. Damn who the hells calls at this unholy hour;Ri! What the fuck do u want bastard can't you see is… 8 O'clock you better be dying

Well, dobe is not 8'Oclock is 8:01, and remember you said you will come with me to the fucking meeting with Sakura or did you forget?

Of course not Teme and why the hell do you have to meet with Sakura-Chan?

I have to do a college project with Sakura on Harvard Kakashi sadistic ass thought it will be a good opportunity for me to learn more about girls that damn pervert knows that sakura will rape me in a heartbeat he did this for his entertainment enough with the talking you got 10 minutes im heading towards your apartment so be ready by 8:20

But bastard I won't have time to eat

well that's your damn fault for not setting your alarm and waking up late

you know what teme, I don't have to go with you so you better act nice or ill decide to not go with you

Dobe, don't you dare and if you so desperate for food ill just pass by Mc Donald and get you a #12 with a hot chocolate

Fine bastard bye..

Bye Usurotonkachi

***********************************Naruto House***************************************

Damn I forgot to pay the light bill so If I take a shower Its gonna be with cold water but if I don't take a shower im gonna smell like balls what should I do….

(take a shower brat.. you know that boyfriend of yours gonna complain if you don't) Shut up kyuubi and for the last time he is not my boyfriend

(well, that's not gonna be for long is it, I see the way he looks at you while you don't pay attention)

Aughh… you and your imagination

(Brat lets be honest you know he likes you and you like him)

Kyuubi enough of this nonsense im going to take a shower so shut it

Kyuubi just shut it I need to take a shower and think to myself so go back to where ever you be when im not talking to you


	2. A car ride full of drama

augh why did i have to not pay my light bill this water is so cold like who the hell take showers with cold water

(Normal people)

Just shut it you hair ball your just saying that because your not the actual person that's taking a shower

(you know you ran out off shampoo and conditioner, i kinda forgot to tell you :) )

Forgot my ass you sadistic ass just wanted me to take a cold shower for no reason well, atleast i have body wash

wheres that damn towel

(your left)

i feel so much better is like getting my body heat is back i almost froze to death taking that damn cold shower

well lets see what i have to wear i can go with swag or sexy tight which one should i choose

(choose the tight the Uchiha is gonna love it)

how many time do i have to tell you that is NEVER GONNA HAPPEN

(tch brat don't get your panties in a not)

My orange shirt says im bad ass while my White muscle shirt screams strong

(more like bend me over and fuck me)

ha ha funny what boxer should i go with black screams mysterious and white...

(Virgin im ready for you to take me and fuck me sasuke)

No ass is sexiness

should i go cargo cacky pants or my fitted blue jeans

( go with the jeans they make your ass look more bubbly but the again you do have a big ass)

hush Kyuu why do you always have to make everything i wore seem like im trying to impress that damn bastard

(because you do, know where the black jacket it shows how small your waste is)

Fine okay only 2 minutes left let see oh yeah i forgot my manly cologne

( yeah and also to brush your teeth and put on deodorant)

i knew that im going to do it so wait cologne check deodorant check know my teeth damn wheres the tootpaste

(under the sink you drop it when you grab your towel)

ok i see it

Rinng! Ringg! Ri! whello

Dobe hurry up aim out side

(spit toothpaste out)

im coming duck butt just wait sqush (pits and then rinses)

(the keys are by toure black 23 shoes)

yeah got it

(you forgot your socks , get the black ones)

got it damn the bastard gonna throw a tantrum im taking to long

( don't worry after he sees you he will over look it)

Stupid Fox

bang

( did i hit a spot you shouldn't take your anger out on the door)

aughh why is it always me...

(run the Uchiha princess is getting mad)

Dobe what took you so lo...ng

nothing bastard know hurry up and lets go wheres my food

here.. and dont spill nothing on my car

come on bastard if you can afford another Camaro while already having a Maserati what will a little stain do

It will get you kill and bury six feet underground

put station 96.5 i hate 93.2 is so boring

if you shut up ill put it

fine

Work bitch by lady gaga was brought to you by 96.5

_You wanna_  
_You wanna_

_You wanna hot body_  
_You wanna Bugatti_  
_You wanna Maserati_  
_You better work bitch_  
_You wanna Lamborghini_  
_Sip Martinis_  
_Look hot in a bikini_  
_You better work bitch_  
_You wanna live fancy_  
_Live in a big mansion_  
_Party in France_

_You better work bitch [4x]_

Dobe stop singing your hurting my ears

haha funny bastard you wish you could sing like me

_ow get to work bitch_  
_(ahhhh)_  
_Now get to work bitch_  
_(ahhhh)_

_[Verse 1]_  
_Bring it on_  
_Ring the alarm_  
_Don't stop now_  
_Just be the champion_  
_Work it hard like it's your profession_  
_Watch out now_  
_'Cause here it comes_

Stop moving dobe you atracting attention

your just jealous you cant sing or dance like me

(more like he wish he was under you so you can hump him like you himping this sit)

shut it kyuu

what you said dobe

nothing

_Here comes the smasher_  
_Here comes the master_  
_Here comes the big beat_  
_Big beat to blast ya_  
_No time to quit now_  
_Just time to get it now_  
_Pick up what I'm putting down_  
_Pick up what I'm putting down_

*whistles* Hey blondie

(naruto looks to the left and see a man in a black Lamborghini talking to him)

its not blondie is naruto

*so naruto my names sai and let me tell you you're a fine specimen wanna go out umm heres my number call me ill be waiting (pasess to narutoover the window)

ummm sure /./

the hell you blushing for naruto

nothing you bastard the ligh is on green so go..

are you planing to call him i thought you were straight i thought you like Sakura

im bie and Sakura i move on she's not on my want to fuck list

ooh why didnt you tell me you were bie

you never ask

uhuh so are you gonna call him

so what if i call him was it to you

( Brat the Uchiha princess look like his about to kill you you think his jealous)

Nothing why should it mean anything to me

yeah it doesn't

_Go call the governor_  
_I bring the trouble_  
_That means the trouble y'all_  
_I make it bubble up_  
_Call me the bubbler_  
_I am the bad bitch_  
_The bitch that you love enough_


	3. Reading between the lines

ring.. ring..

Hello

sasuke-kun im at the library where are you

_Hold your head high  
Fingers to the sky_

_Im making a turn ima at the parking lot see you there_

_They gon' try to try ya  
But they can't deny ya_

ok sasuke-kun i'll be waiting

_Keep it building higher and higher  
Keep it building higher and higher_

so sasuke-kun are u ready to see your #1 fan

stop fucking around dobe and don't call me that i swear i almost die

je je just messing with you teme

_So hold your head high  
Fingers to the sky  
Now they don't believe ya  
But they gonna need ya_

Yeah come on dobe sakura is gonna get impatient and the sooner we do this the sooner we can go

yeah yeah teme stop nagging

_Keep it building higher and higher  
Keep it building higher and higher  
_

_beep beep_

Sasuke you think she's gonna be mad since i come

i don't know and i don't care so come on and hurry up

*whistles* *whistles* Damn blondie what a nice ass you got its really just bubbly and making my dick go on hard

(told you those jeans make your ass more bubbly)

/./ don't call me blondie u ass im Naruto Uzamaki Naruto and don't you for get it

Im Sasori and may i said your ass is screaming to be fuck

Naruto come on hurry up and stop paying attention to dumb fucks

sasuke teme stop being rude and im coming

you sasuke guy is blondie i mean Naruto your boyfriend?

Yeah so back off befor i beat you to a bloody pulp, come on dobe

fucking teme dont rush me and why did you have to lie to him

he kept harassing you, so what better way to get him to leave you then telling him im your boyfriend& i thought you weren't interested

yeah you right thanks teme for a bastard your being very nice today or is it that you got the hot for me huh huh

Naruto don't start something you cant finish

whats that suppose to mean bastard

i'll let you figure it out now come on i see Sakura, and she's looking like she want to murder you

is your fault teme you're the one who drag me along

yeah yeah now suck it up and come, if i suffer you suffer

Fine

Hi Sasuke-kun & whata surprise of seeing you Naruto

hi Sakura-chan i came because today is the day sasuke and i where going mountain climbing so after this we are heading there, so how are you?

im good naruto could of been better but im good

that's good to hear sakura-chan

(that damn pinkie is sure jealous of you spending time with her "sasuke-kun")

come on sakura and dobe lets seat down so we can start

okay sasuke-kun, so we are doing our project on Harvard

yeah i got the information here all you have to do is put it on a poster

aha i see

_ Sasuke Uchiha _

_Harvard University is a private Ivy League research university in Cambridge, Massachusetts founded in September 8, 1636 by John Harvard .Harvard influence and wealth has made it one of the most prestigious universities in the world. Harvard was known as the "New College" and "the college in New Towne," which was Cambridge's original name. In 1639, the school changed its name to honor John Harvard who donated his extensive library collection and half his estate to the college the previous year. A statue dedicated to the benefactor is located in front of University Hall on Harvard Yard, the 25-acre open space at the heart of the campus. Harvard has no religious affiliation, and Harvard mascot is John Harvard the pilgrim. _

_Harvard student body is consisted of 27,392 students, the amount of students that are on the undergraduate program opposed to students that are getting advanced degrees are 6,676. Harvard is a co-ed school. Harvard students come from different places basically all around the world, African Americans 6%, Asians 15%, Hispanic 8%, International 13%, Native American 0%, and White 48%, unknown 7%. The gender that mostly makes up the population would be both is a 50/50._

_When a Harvard student fails to maintain a satisfactory academic record they will be dealt with the faculty and its designated board to make the decision on what going to happen to them. Harvard has a variety of majors to choose from like Social sciences, Biological and biomedical sciences, History, Psychology, English language and literature/letters, Physical sciences, Foreign languages, literatures, and linguistics, Mathematics and statistics, Visual and performing arts, Area, ethnic, cultural, and gender studies and many more. Honors Program supports students who want to do ambitiously scholarly. **Harvard** doesn't allow **double****majors** they'll only **let****you** take one. Harvard allows student to study abroad. Harvard has About 2,100 faculty members. Economics, Political Science & Government, Neurobiology and Neurosciences are some of the most popular majors._

_ Harvard early action deadline is January 1st and early action deadline November 1st .The average GPA or SAT can't really be said because it by holistic admissions. There are other test that required to take in oreder to apply and the application process consists of Application and supplements $75 application fee or a fee waiver request SAT or ACT scores, plus two SAT Subject Tests Secondary School Report (including transcripts) and Mid-Year School Report Two teacher evaluations. _

_ The types of aid that Harvard offered are a parent monthly payment plan, various loan programs, and the opportunity to pre-pay tuition for four years at your freshman year rate. Alternative sources of financial assistance, like research grants and student employment in our libraries, dining halls, museums, and academic departments.62, 450 dollars is the tuition fee a year. 65,000 dollars is the estimated annual cost to attend._

well do you need anything else sakura?

No sasuke-kun this information was all that was needed, as always you have over done your job correctly and perfectly

yeah Sakura well i gotta go, umm where is Naruto ?

ooh he went to get a book while we were discussing

did you see which way he went?

he went to the comic book side

Thanks Sakura see you Monday

Yeah see you too.


	4. Persistent Guy

*****************************************************Mean While at the Comic Section ****************************************************

hey blondie

is Naruto

oh yeah Naruto

yeah THE ONE AND ONLY so what do u want, um..Saso

is Sasori, but nice try

u huh, yeah what do u want?

i wanted to give you my phone number, and i know the emo guy isn't your boyfriend i seen him chatting with the pinkie quite happily

you were stalking us after i left?

yep :)

you most really be desperate to get to me

as i said before your ass makes my dick go on hard

well, that's nice to know, i see that you are really persistent so what do you want?

I want your phone number & maybe a date

i'll give you my number but the date depends on when it takes place

here

what?

take my phone and put your phone number in it

okay there its done

so how about Friday 8:00, we meet at Phoenix Bar& Nightclub

sure come to 125wd 6nu

okay well

mmm

DOBE!...

Sasori why the hell will you kiss Me

sorry i couldn't help myself well, bye i guess your "boyfriends" here see you later naruto

u-huh (n/./n)

So what was that about dobe i thought you said you weren't interested

well.. you see.. i'ts none of your damn business so drop it

well i thought it was, didn't you think about what i said i though a dobe like you could at least understand what i meant

**Flashback**

**yeah you right thanks teme for a bastard your being very nice today or is it that you got the hot for me huh huh**

**Naruto don't start something you cant finish**

what? you were serious

i dont play around dobe

well teme for a guys thats trying to go out with me you shouldnt call me a dobe

its a pet name naruto

Teme

yeah like that you see

augh.. your such a prick

so what do you say dobe

i said i'll tell you next saturday

what, you can't be serious, you are planing to go on a date with that red head

His not read head he is sasori

brrr!brr! one text message form Sasori

_Sasori: what are you doing blondie _

_Naruto: in the car with sasuke _

_Sasori: wanna play a game_

_Naruto: depends is it gonna be fun?_

_Sasori: of course hun_

_Naruto: okay so what we playing_

_Sasori: sexting just without the images_

_Naruto: fine you start_

_Sasori: If I were with you right now, where would you want me to touch you?_

_Naruto: my crotch_

_Sasori: use my mouth or hands_

_Naruto: mouth_

_Sasori: im putting your boxers down im nipping on your balls i lick your shaft up and down as it were to be a lollipop __im swirling my tongue around your cock sliding my tongue in and out of your tip moving my hands around your balls squeezing in it tightly and softly put my hand on the base and squeeze it a little harder_

_Naruto: damn i think im getting hard, my erection is gonna show and sasuke is looking at me trying to figure out what im doing_

_Sasori: take of your jacket and place it in your lap _

_Naruto: good idea, okay i put it in my lap_

_Sasori: want me to continue?_

_Naruto: Hell yeah_

_Sasori: im thumb fucking your tip while im sucking your balls, i let your balls go and im sliding my tongue between your foreskin all i hear are your wanton moans sreaming for more i flip you over_

_Naruto: tounge fucking me now?_

_Sasori: you know it, so how would you like me to eat your ass out?_

Dobe what the hell are you doing you look like your about to have a heart attack

what are you talking about

u-huh so why are you all up in your phone looking so flush?

Teme i dont look flush and im just checking my instagram

yeah sure so why is your jacket on your lap, anything you trying to hide

No i just felt like it, it was too hot and so i took out my jacket and place it on my lap what are you trying to insinuate?

Maybe a dobe is sexting next to me and got a hard on so he took out his jacket and place it on his lap

ha ha funny as ever bastard, why would i be phone texting next to you i do have some decensy

**_Ain't a party without me, a party without me_**  
**_A party without me, I make the beats and make you dance_**  
**_A party without me_**  
**_A party without me_**  
**_A party without me_**  
**_I pump the base that makes you bounce_**

Dobe your phone is ringing answer it that song is annoying

tch wathever teme

Hello

so blondie did you get caught

Nope just got bored

u-huh, his next to you isn't it and you almost got caught his quite a sharp tool

yep and how did you know

just know things like that

You suck ass

only yours

Pervert

says the person that was having a hard on in a car

shut up

(Dobe Stop Shouting)

Shut it Teme

so that boyfrien of yours hate loud noises

yeah and his not my boyfriend

(who are you talking to dobe)

none of your damn business

(i make it my business if your in my car)

Fine wanna know im talking to sasori now shut it

(why are you talking to him? and why the hell does he have your phone number?)

His a friend that was with me while you and Sakura were talking and ignoring me

(dobe you left and no one was ignoring you)

yeah what ever

So his jealous quiet a possessive guy you have as a friend

yeah his a bastard

Hey you read head guy stop calling naruto beep

Why the hell did you do that for sasuke

he was annoying me

well you have no right to hang up now give me back my phone

why so you can talk to him and have dirty texting with him

and what if i do is not like we are on a relationship and you have no right to tell me who i can talk to

mmm

there if only i knew before that all it takes you to get quite i would have kiss you before

Naruto you are MINE wether you like it or not i dont like that sasori guy so stay away from him and if he ever tries to kiss you ill beat the living day lights out of him NO ONE MESSES WITH A UCHIHA AND ITS PROPERTY

property? the hell

yeah dobe, your Mines i already told you that


	5. Authors Note

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY?**


	6. I BELONG TO

_"yeah dobe, your Mines i already told you that" _You Stupid teme im not yours

Yes you are, you been mines since the day we met

Im not yours, im a human not some property and if i were to be someones thing it will be jeje never mind

Continue dobe i wanna hear who you were gonna say you belong to

_(brat tell the uchiha your the read heads lets see how he reacts)_

_hell no kyuubi, im not trying to get murder are you insane_

_(just do it i wanna see the uchiha panities in a twist)_

Well if you really must know

yes i want to know

I BELONG TO SASORI

WHAT?

yep you heard me teme

THE FUCK naruto he doesnt even know you

YES he do remember a couple of minutes ago when you say i was texting someone, well that someone is Sasori

YOU KNOW WHAT DOBE

what

I'll SHOW YOU WHO YOU BELONG TO

tch, if you think your gonna scare me think twice


	7. A DATE WITH WHO?

tch, if you think your gonna scare me think twice

Sa-SAsuke what are you doing, keep your eyes forward im to young to die

Well you should of thought of that first

Ne ne sasuke, you know i was kidding jeje just a joke ja ja ja

NOPE I DONT, and since you did something wrong I MUST PUNISH YOU

umm sasuke it was a joke jaja

NO Dobe, amma teach that mouth of yours to never denied me of owning you

well i wasn't lying i am going on a date with sasori

WHAT? Repeat what you just said

Watashi wa sasori to dēto ni iku nda

fucking dobe ill kill you and that damn red head so dont even try

Mōshiwakearimasenga watashi wa sudeni watashi ga iku koto ni naru to nobe

what do you mean you already say you were gonna go out with him

well it happen when YOU and SAKURA were CHATTING quite HAPPILY and YOU IGNORING ME

mhpf i allready told you i wasn't ignoring you i just didn't hear you

Yeah right

**Dedicated to: Heartless23,ainman8755,applepiesweetheart,leticia,narutorocks18  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not updating im planing to upload next week im changing the story and fixing some errors


End file.
